1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar sensor having a transducer and a radiation-transparent area, for example, in a cap, or in a housing, above the transducer.
2. Description of the Background Art
From EP 0 492 352 B1, a sun sensor is known, which as an electro-optical transducer has a light-sensitive surface. The lens of the sensor located above the transducer is thereby a part of the housing, which, like the lens, is made of a light-permeating material, for example, plastic, or glass. The material of the lens is itself dispersive.
DE 100 62 932 A1 also describes a sun sensor. The electroscopic converter is thereby mounted below a concentrating area for the incident sunlight that is integrated in a cover. The concentrating area and the electroscopic converter are arranged such that incident sunlight striking a first angle of incidence area is scattered through the concentration area before it strikes the converter. In this way, the sunlight is scattered in a predetermined angle range, whereas it is not scattered outside this area. By dispersing the sunlight in the first angle range, a reduction of the sunlight striking the transducer is accomplished, thereby avoiding or reducing an inflated signal in the angle range. The concentrating area has an increased surface asperity, compared to the remaining surface of the sensor cover.